


Make It Last, Take It Slow

by thelilacfield



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Pegging, Praise Kink, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Top Wanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilacfield/pseuds/thelilacfield
Summary: “You want to stop doing this?” he asks, face falling into shadowed sadness. “I know I’m not enough for you. I’m not like a man. It was surprise enough for you to want to have sex with me for this long-”“You are more than enough for me, Vizh,” she promises, with a pointed arch of her eyebrow, and he blushes. “I just think that maybe we should try spicing things up.”





	Make It Last, Take It Slow

**A/N:** Yeah, I don't have an explanation. I was convinced to do this and it accidentally turned into 14K of smut. But I hope it's still enjoyable! Give me a comment to let me know if it is :D

* * *

Dropping a kiss on the plate of vibranium curving over Vision's hip bone just to hear him groan low at the back of his throat, Wanda slides back up his body and waits for his dazed eyes to slowly open again before she smiles. "Hi," she breathes, and he grins, the lopsided post-orgasm grin she's grown to know by heart since that first unforgettable night.

"Thank you," he says softly, and she just shakes her head at him.

"You don't have to say that every time, babe," she says, and he just gives her the same sated smile. "I like hearing you say my name." He blushes, making his cheeks glow, and she giggles, tracing her fingers over a plate of vibranium curving down his chest.

"Can I return the favour?" he asks, just a shyly as he did the first time his kisses strayed further down than her neck, and she's grinning at his bashfulness, juxtaposed against how good she knows he is in bed. Unfairly so, for her being his first sexual partner. Not that she experienced much before him either.

"Knock yourself out, Vizh," she says, and he reaches to wrap his hands around the small of her back, drawing her forward until she's positioned exactly right over his mouth, gripping the railing of the bed frame and gasping out his name.

He clutches at her tighter the more she moans, the hand not white-knuckled around the fingerprint-smudged railing moving down to cup his head, angling him just right to make her cry out, his fingertips biting hard into her back when she bucks against him, lost in pleasure. She slumps over next to him, seeing the satisfied smirk curling his lips as he wipes the back of his hand across his mouth, and kisses his shoulder. "I can't believe how much you like that," she whispers, teasing.

"Of course I like it," he says softly, leaning over to brush a soft kiss to her lips. "It makes you feel good. And I, um..." He swallows thickly and rushes out, "I like the way you taste."

" _Vizh_!" she exclaims, falsely scandalised, and though he's blushing she can see a tiny satisfied smile on his lips. "Who knew Mr. I Am On The Side Of Life could be so filthy?" She gives him a smirk and leans in to kiss him, lingering, brushing her tongue across the seam of his lips and sliding her hand down his chest to curl her fingers around his erection, lazily jerking him off until he groans and rolls them so she's on top of him, grinning against his mouth as he tangles a hand in her hair to hold her close.

" _Please_ ," he gasps out, her favourite word to hear him say, and she smiles, his drawn-out moan as she sinks onto him music to her ears.

The bed frame swings against the wall the faster she moves, and she imagines it's going to make a dent in the plaster, but when Vision is grasping her hips hard enough to leave imprint of his fingers and pleading for more, she doesn't care about the damage to the motel or the people in the room next door banging on the wall for them to be quiet. Vision falling apart beneath her is more important than anything, his hands falling to grasp the bed sheets, his eyes closed and his lips parted in an endless stream of moaning, her name over and over again and a whisper of, "You feel  _so good_ ," that sends her over the edge, digging her nails into his chest.

"Come on, babe," she breathes, leaning down to kiss his neck, his chin, the hollow of his throat, hearing the rasp of his desperate breathing. "Come for me, Vizh. I wanna feel you."

A choked moan that might be her name, and he comes with her teeth on his neck, and for a moment the only sound is their mingled breathing. Then they both start violently at a pounding on the wall between them and the room next door, and a roar of, "Keep it  _down_  in there!"

"This place needs to invest in better soundproofing," Wanda sniffs, and climbs off Vision, examining the dull red marks from his fingers over her hips. "I think I'm going to bruise, babe."

"I'm sorry," he says, and she shakes her head, turning to kiss him, feeling the hand he cups to her cheek still trembling with aftershocks.

"Maybe I like it a little rough," she teases, and has to bite her lip to not smirk when she sees his eyes blow wide and dark. "You okay, babe?"

"That was really good," he says, and she smiles despite the fact he tells her that every single time. "I really like being with you."

"Me too," she says, and kisses him again, smiling into his eyes. Then bites her lip, swallows, and says, "But-"

"You want to stop doing this?" he asks, face falling into shadowed sadness. "I know I'm not enough for you. I'm not like a man. It was surprise enough for you to want to have sex with me for this long-"

"You are  _more_  than enough for me, Vizh," she promises, with a pointed arch of her eyebrow, and he blushes. "I just think that maybe we should try spicing things up."

"What do you mean?" he asks, and she takes his hand from where it's resting on his chest, playing with his fingers to combat her nerves about broaching this topic.

"We have a lot of sex, right?" she asks, and he nods. "But we aren't very adventurous with what we do. And I love it, I love the way we have sex, you're so attentive and you're so eager to learn and it's the hottest thing in the world. But there's just...a lot more to learn than what we've tried."

"There  _is_?" he asks, wonder in his eyes, and she suppresses a wave of giggles bubbling up in her chest, instead smiling at how sweet he is. So naive for someone who tugged her to sit on his face thirty minutes ago. He really has no idea how much they could be exploring, as shocked now as he was the first time she whispered that she wanted to blow him. "Like  _what_?"

"I was thinking...like toys," she says, and smiles at his confused frown, leaning in to kiss away the furrow of his brow. "Sex toys, babe. Trying some of them out to see if we like them."

"Oh." His voice has taken on the breathiness of his flirty tone, and she smiles. That voice always means he's turned on. "Like the ones in the window of that shop we passed last night?"

"Of course you noticed that we passed a sex shop," she says, grinning, and he ducks his head bashfully. "I rendezvous with the other three in two days. Maybe tomorrow we could go and choose a little something and try it out?"

"Are you sure it isn't too soon?" he asks, and she can see the thoughtful desire in his eyes, even when he's protesting.

"Some people use toys from their very first time with their partner," she says, and he looks amazed. He really did have no idea. "Some people even use them on one night stands."

"I don't have one night stands," he says immediately, and she smiles.

"I'd hope so," she says, and smiles sweetly. "I wanna be the only one making you come." His eyes go wide, and she grins and kisses him. "I'm gonna go shower. We should get up early - choosing our first thing to try might take a while."

"Yes," he says, slightly strangled, and she leaves him in the bed, grinning to herself.

* * *

Pulling her hair up into a bun, grimacing at how dry it still feels from the amount of bleach required to make it light enough for the red to take, she rubs away a smudge of eyeliner from her cheekbone and leaves the bathroom smoothing her skirt over her hips. And she finds Vision still in just a towel, searching through his backpack, and lets out a low wolf-whistle as she leans against the door frame. "Nice view, babe," she teases, running her eyes over the breadth of his shoulders and the dip of his back, and he bunches his hand tighter into the towel. "You know I don't mind if it falls, Vizh."

"What should I wear to...where we're going?" he asks, breath hitching slightly, and she tries not to smirk too much. But it's doing something to her, knowing that the thought of trying something new is turning him on. "What do people wear to go to sex shops?"

"Normal clothes, Vizh," she says insistently. "Normal people go to sex shops. Normal couples like us who just want to try a little something new together."

"Is there anything you think I should wear?" he asks, and she can see how nervous he is.

Not that it stops her from teasing, "I'd prefer it if you stayed in the towel," just to see the embarrassed yet pleased smile on his lips. "Wear the blue shirt, babe. It brings out your eyes."

"But the last time I wore it that man stared at me for almost thirty minutes in the café we were in," he says, and she smiles.

"People think you're handsome," she says, and he ducks his head bashfully. "But people also know you're with me. Now get dressed, I thought you were excited about this!"

"I am," he says, but very softly. So quiet she's not sure if he even meant her to hear. So she pretends she didn't and instead turns her attentions to applying sunscreen to her exposed skin, hoping to avoid another incident of being burned the way she was after several days in Portugal. Even if sex on the beach did make it slightly worth it.

Vision's disguise shimmers into existence before she opens the door of their room, and she stretches up in her sandals to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Your eyes look so pretty today," she says softly, and he blushes, still her bashful Vision.

"You look pretty every day," he says, and she smiles, tangling their fingers together as he jerks the stiff key into turning in the lock and they leave into bright blazing sunshine and the sound of the city alive with people around them.

Of course, he knows exactly where they're going. Stepping into the shop is like stepping into a different world, with soft background music and the perfect lighting to showcase the displays. Wanda is not a bashful person, but she almost wants to blush looking around. The sex is just so  _blatant_ , unashamedly put out into the world, a welcome change for her. She's never felt brave enough to talk candidly about sex with anyone she wasn't having it with, and now she's standing in a shop fully intending to buy something to spice up her sex life with a committed partner.

When she glances at Vision there's a sort of wonder in his eyes that makes her smile. Since he finally gave in to the pull that's existed between them the entire time they've known each other and kissed her, watching the growth of his confidence has been so wonderful. From their first kiss, that barely lasted a few seconds before he jerked back full of frantic apologies, he's changed enough to be standing in this shop with her, and not shaking, although his cheeks are slightly pink. He's gone from the man who was too scared to even ask about sex to pulling her on top of him at any given opportunity, and he's curious rather than embarrassed looking around the store.

"We should ask for help," she says, and tugs him towards the least-intimidating looking employee, a blonde woman in the all-black uniform who smiles brightly and settles some of the nervousness in her chest.

"Good afternoon, I'm Jas!" she says, and Wanda nods nervously, tugging Vision closer to her side. "How are you guys doing? What are your names?"

"I'm Wanda," she says quietly, consciously trying to keep the Sokovian sharpness out of her voice. "This is Victor, my...we're together."

Jas smiles, crisis of someone recognising her avoided. "Are you guys looking for anything in particular?"

"We...are just looking to start experimenting," Wanda says, Vision mute at her side, still looking around.

"Well it's nice that you've come in together, it's so much easier to find something you'll both enjoy!" Jas says, and looks down at their intertwined hands. "How long have you two been together?"

"Six months," Vision answers, his voice muted, but he finally looks at Wanda and gives her a soft smile that reminds her perfectly of the smile he gave her in the moment he told her he had feelings for her.

"And how long have you been sexually active?"

A blush stains the tops of Vision's cheekbones as he mumbles, "Six months."

But Jas laughs, looking between them. "I like your style. How often do you have sex?"

"Um...whenever we can," Wanda says, mind working fast to make up a story that isn't theirs to explain why they don't see each other often. "We're long-distance. I travel a lot, and he comes to visit whenever he can."

"We have toys designed specifically for long-distance couples if you're interested," Jas says. "You know, with technology being so amazing these days, you could be a thousand miles apart but still technically be having sex. The toys connect to apps and sync with Bluetooth, it's all fascinating."

"I think we're looking for something we can use when we're together to start," Wanda says, even though she's intrigued by the idea of something they could use even when she's with Steve, Natasha and Sam and Vision is back at the compound.

"Any ideas of what kinks you might like to experiment with?" Jas asks, and Wanda shakes her head. "That's alright. We'll just take a walk around the store and you say if you see anything that you want more information on, okay?"

"Does that sound good, babe?" Wanda asks, squeezing Vision's hand slightly, and he nods. Jas smiles and starts to lead them around, talking nineteen to the dozen about everything on display, while Wanda watches Vision out of the corner of her eye, trying to see if he seems intrigued by anything. Or, rather, turned on by anything.

"Lots of first-time customers are interested in handcuffs," Jas says, gesturing to an entire shelf of them, in various sizes and colours. "You know, it takes a lot of trust to allow someone to tie you down and have their way with you. A lot of couples find that bondage is a true test of trust within their relationship, and it can be an enjoyable way to experiment without feeling  _too_ kinky."

Seeing Vision's gaze slant towards the display of blindfolds next to the handcuffs, Wanda asks, "Could handcuffs and blindfolds be used together?"

"I maybe wouldn't recommend it for a first timer, the sensation can be very intense if you can't see or touch what's coming," Jas says, and it's so strange to hear someone talk so frankly about sex. "But if you want to try it, by all means do." She looks between them and asks, "If you want to seriously talk about buying handcuffs, we'll have to get the size right. Which of you would be the one in them?"

"I would," Vision says immediately, and then blushes, and Wanda has to bite her lip to stop herself smirking too widely.

Jas smiles and says, "That was my guess anyway, just needed the confirmation. You'd be surprised how many men want to be handcuffed but deny it until I point out if the cuffs aren't fitted properly it's going to hurt and quite possibly draw blood."

"Why would anyone deny it?" Vision asks, brow furrowing in confusion. "Are they ashamed?" When Jas nod, he truly appears scandalised, quietly saying, "But there's no shame in not wanting to be in charge."

"I like you," Jas says decisively, and Wanda giggles, curling into Vision's side and brushing a kiss to his shoulder. "Okay, are you interested in buying a pair? I can fit you for them now."

"Wanna try, babe?" Wanda asks, and Vision nods, still flushed, and Jas leads them to a nearby table, setting Vision's wrists against the edge and uncoiling a tape measure from her pocket.

"So, since you're first timers, I'll make sure to give you a pair with a softer lining to prevent injuries," Jas says, so casually, like she isn't measuring Vision's wrists for a pair of handcuffs to be exclusively used in the bedroom. "And all of our handcuffs have an auto-release that you can press in case of any lost key mishaps. It's very safe as long as it's all consensual."

But while Wanda is nodding, trying to take the information in, she notices that Vision doesn't even seem to be listening. His gaze is focused somewhere across Jas' left shoulder, and she follows his gaze to another display, and looks back at him to see that his eyes have darkened and the flush spilling across his cheekbones has grown a little darker. "What are those?" he asks softly, and Jas glances back over her shoulder.

"Oh, that's all the dildos that can be attached to harnesses," she says, impossibly cheerful. "How do these feel on your wrists, Victor? If they're uncomfortable I can find something with a thicker lining."

"They're fine," Vision says, still staring. "Why do people attach them to harnesses?"

"For pegging," Jas says, detaching the handcuffs in one impressively swift motion. "I'll box these up for you two."

"What's that?" Vision asks, and Jas looks up at him, her gaze flickering between him and Wanda.

"The harnesses are so women can use dildos on their partners," she says, and Wanda watches Vision. The sudden spark in his eyes, flush creeping down his neck, and the hitch in his breath that's so quick she doubts anyone but her would notice. "If you're interested-"

"No," Vision protests. Too quickly. "Just the...the cuffs, please."

But his gaze keeps flickering back and forth to the same display while they pay and Jas places the box in a discreetly plain bag for them, stumbling a little when Wanda tugs him towards the door. He doesn't stop looking until the door swings shut behind them, and they're back in the sunlight. Looking up at him, she squeezes his hand so he'll look at her and says, "So I saw a nice-looking café closer to the train station, do you want to go eat there?"

"Actually, I..." He looks down, blushing, and quickly says, "I'd like to go straight back to the motel."

She grins, and he walks so quickly she's almost jogging to keep up, their room key in his hand and forced into the lock, and he's turning it so hard she's worried it'll break. The second the door is shut and locked again behind them, his disguise fades away and he's kissing her, cupping her face between his hands, and when she breaks away he's breathing so heavily, and she moves closer and feels him already almost fully hard against her. "Someone's eager," she breathes, smirking up at him.

"I think I like the idea of experimenting," he says, very quietly, and she grins. Pulls the box out of the bag and unwraps the handcuffs from layers of tissue paper, dangling them tantalisingly from one hand and watching him stare at them, wide-eyed. "Wanda, can we...can you...please?"

"You're sure?" she asks, and he nods.

"I trust you," he breathes, and kisses her again, and she throws the handcuffs in the vague direction of the bed so she can wrap both arms around him, letting out a surprised noise against his lips when his arms wrap around her waist and hoist her upwards. She wraps her legs around him and breaks the kiss to drop her mouth to his neck, the sound of his breathing growing shallow and faster making heat pool between her legs, and in a careful manoeuvre she has his shirt off and crumpled on the ground, and is tugging down the straps of her dress and her bra at once.

They tumble onto the bed in a tangle, and he's tugging her dress down, unclasping her bra and dropping his head to flick his tongue over her nipple, and she's clutching at the back of his head and moaning his name. "Babe, this is about you," she says, and he looks up at her with dark eyes. "Good as that feels, I wanna focus on you."

"But...but...but-"

"I don't need to come every time to enjoy sex with you," she says, and he's kneeling over her with an adorably confused frown. "Now: get undressed and lie down."

She projects a little authority into her voice and he groans somewhere at the back of his throat. While he follows her orders, she gets up and finds the handcuffs, readjusting her bra but slipping out of her dress completely, and looks back to find Vision naked, lying on the bed and gazing at her. "Good," she says softly, climbing up to straddle his hips. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes," he says, voice already strained the way it normally only gets in the middle of sex, and she thrills at the obvious effect this is having on him.

"Arms up," she says, and he raises them so she can attach a cuff to his wrist, the silver bright against the crimson of his skin. "Okay, good. Are they too tight?"

"No," he says after an experimental tug. "They're perfect." He blinks up at her, eyes so dark with desire. "Attach my other wrist. Please."

"Vizh, this is our first time trying this, I can just attach the other cuff to the bed and-"

"No," he says, looking up at her with wide, pleading eyes. "I want both wrists cuffed.  _Please_ , Wanda."

She does so hesitantly, wrapping the chain between the cuffs around the wired headboard and attaching it to his other wrist. Already thinking he'll want out as soon as she finishes attaching him, he'll hate it. But he doesn't. His eyes fall closed when the second cuff snaps into place, a look of utter bliss crossing his face, and when he looks up at her there's so much want in his eyes she can't breathe with it. "What do you want?" she asks, and he shrugs as best he can with his arms cuffed over his head. "You have to tell me, babe."

"I don't know," he mumbles vaguely, and she shifts back on his thighs, lowering a hand to wrap around his erection, his groan filling the room.

"Do you want my hand?" she asks softly, then bends to press a kiss to his abdomen, making him arch into her. "Or my mouth?" Planting her hands on his chest, she rubs herself gently against him, and watches his hands strain against the cuffs, like he's instinctively trying to touch her. "Or this?"

"Everything," he gasps out. "I want everything, Wanda,  _please_." She trails the tips of her fingers along the lines of vibranium that begin at his shoulders and sweep down across his chest, and he shudders beneath her. "Oh  _God_."

"Do you like this?" she asks softly, leaning down to places kisses along the lines she's just traced, running the tip of her tongue along the ridge and hearing his breath stutter over a sharp moan. "Do you like being handcuffed, Vizh? Being completely at my mercy?"

"Yes," he groans, and she smiles and leans up to kiss him, feeling the trembling desperation in the fervent way he kisses her back. "Yes, I like it, Wanda,  _please_."

"Was there anything else in that shop you wanted to try?" she asks, slipping away from his body and down his body, pushing his knees apart and settling comfortably between his legs, scattering kisses over his heaving abdomen. "Anything at all?"

"The blindfold," he says, and she grins and sits up to unclasp her bra, his eyes on her as he groans long and loud. "I th-think it would be...very nice to not be able to see you. I trust you, I...it would be nice."

"I could surprise you," she breathes, and he nods eagerly. "You'd never know where the next kiss was coming from. Whether I'd touch you here," she ghosts her fingertips over the hollow of his throat, his breath hitching, "or here," a kiss to his hip bone, "or  _here_." A momentary curl of her fingers around his erection before she pulls away and he moans, body straining up towards her. "Would you like that, babe?"

"Yes yes  _yes_ ," he grits out, and she lifts herself over him and kisses him again, only their lips touching, her hands planted either side of his head. "Wanda, I need...I  _need_..."

"Was there anything else you liked the look of?" she asks, and he shakes his head, pupils blown so wide with arousal there's only a thin line of the familiar striking blue left around them. "Really? Nothing at all?"

"No," he says softly, and she purses her lips. "Maybe the...the long-distance toys could be useful. But they wouldn't compare to you."

"You're sure there was nothing else you liked the look of?" she asks, sliding her hand down his stomach to wrap around his erection, slowly stroking him while he groans and his breathing grows rougher. "Nothing you fantasised about? Nothing you saw and wanted to try? Nothing that you'll think about when you're without me and touch yourself to the thought of?"

"I...I...I..."

"C'mon, babe," she coos softly, moving her hand a little faster, drawing a moan from him. "Tell me."

"The...the dildos," he rasps out, and she grins. "When...when she explained how they can be used I... _God_ , I thought about you doing that to me. I...I want it, Wanda, I  _want_  it,  _please_."

She pulls her hand away from him, and he whines, until he throws his head back and moans loud enough to echo when she sinks her mouth around him, pressing her tongue flat against him, a hand braced on his thigh. Wondering if she'll ever get tired of this, the way his hips buck against her mouth, the taste of him, the way he groans her name and the hitches of, " _Oh_ ," in his breath. Knowing that she won't.

"Wanda... _Wanda_ , I wanna be inside you," he groans above her, and she looks up at him, his head raised as much as he can to meet her eyes. " _Please_."

And she can't resist him when he begs, slipping her underwear off and climbing on top of him, gasping when he's inside, stretching her so perfectly, moving her hips hard against him and watching him strain against the cuffs, desperate to touch her. "You feel so good inside me, Vizh," she breathes, and he nods vaguely, eyes half-closed in pleasure. "Imagine how good I'll feel inside you."

"Oh God,  _fuck_ ," he groans, and hearing him swear sends a jolt of desire right through her. Especially so loudly, as the bed creaks beneath them and the bed frame swings against the wall.

"You have to be quieter," she says at a particular loud moan, his hips jolting against her. "We're gonna get kicked out, Vizh." He moans again, and she instinctively presses her hand to his mouth, muffling the sounds he's making, as incredibly arousing as they are. Then finds herself moaning when he starts to kiss at her fingers, traces his tongue over them and sucks them into the warmth of his mouth, gazing at her with the smouldering eyes she can never resist, and she whispers, " _Fuck_ , babe, you look  _so good_  like this." Moving faster, feeling the vibration of his moan around her fingers, she breathes, "I need you to come for me, Vizh. Come  _hard_."

She feels every jolt of his hips, watches his head snap back and his eyes close with the force of his orgasm, the handcuffs biting into his wrists. And she has to lean forward and bury her face in his shoulder, biting to stop herself crying out when she comes. " _Fuck_ ," she breathes, and lets him kiss at her fingertips for a few more moments before she raises her hand to release the cuffs.

His arms instantly wrap around her, and he lifts them into a sitting position, a dazed smile on his swollen lips. "That was so good," he whispers, and she smiles. "Incredible."

"So you're open to more experimenting?" she asks, and he nods, adorably eager. "Good. Because we're going back to that store tomorrow and you're choosing one of those dildos for me to fuck you with."

"You can't just  _say_  things like that," he says, eyes still blown dark with wild desire, and she smirks.

"Give me ten minutes to recover, and I'll be saying those things all over again," she breathes, and smiles when she feels his hips twitch hopefully. "Let's stay in bed all day."

"That sounds wonderful," he says, and pulls her down into kiss, slow and lingering.

* * *

Backpack slung over one shoulder, heavy with her belongings, she grips Vision's hand tighter and tugs him along the sun-baked streets. "I have to rendezvous with Nat by six, we don't have long," she says, pulling him close. "Are you really sure you wanna do this, babe?"

"Yes," he says, and there's so much decisiveness in his voice that she loves, knowing he's so sure of what he wants. "It will have to wait until the next time I can slip away, but I...I want to try. I think...it would be enjoyable. I think I would like it."

"You're a little turned on right now, aren't you?" she teases, and he ducks his head and blushes, and she pulls him into the same store with a grin on her lips.

Jas is working again, smiling at them when the door swings shut behind them. "Back so soon?" she asks, and Wanda nods, unable to feel ashamed of exactly how incredible the rest of their day was after she teased Vision's confession of what he wants out of him. "Did the cuffs suit you, or are you looking for a different pair?"

"They suit us," Wanda says, the cuffs now packed away at the bottom of Vision's suitcase, ready to be hidden somewhere in his room at the compound until he comes back to her. "We just wanted to have another look around for anything else we're interested in."

"I...would like to look at the dildos," Vision says, shy and quiet, and she has to smile at him. Seeing the change in his confidence, seeing him finally ask for what he wants, seeing how much he's changed from the man she first developed a crush on. It just brings her so much joy. "What would you recommend?"

"For a first timer?" Jas asks, leading them to the same display that held Vision's attention for so long, and Wanda hears the ever so slight hitch in his breathing, the way he clasps her hand a little tighter, the darkening on his eyes. "Start small, don't be overambitious. A lot of people think they're vanilla, but they've never found the right toys. Or they're scared of this because they think all dildos are ridiculously huge and used by people who are interested in BDSM as part of pain-play. But lots of people use dildos, you can get them in any shape or size and for anything." Looking at them, she says, "Wanda, let me fit you for a harness. Feel free to touch them, get a feel for what you might be using."

Tugging at the waistband of her shorts to pull them back up to her waist, Wanda sets her backpack down and lets Jas do as she needs to, so professional and blasé about what she's doing, while watching Vision curiously exploring the shelves of dildos. Ghosting his fingertips over the largest one of the shelf, and Wanda gives a soft warning, "Babe,  _no_."

"Maybe one day, if you can get used to it," Jas says, and the tips of Vision's ears go a vivid red. "People always look horrified about that one, but it's just about exploring your body and what amazing things it can do. But for trying pegging for the first time, you should choose something smaller."

Adjusting herself to compensate for the sensation of the harness around her hips, Wanda watches Vision, a little turned on herself watching the intense look of concentration on his face as he contemplates each dildo, reading the little placards of information about each brand and size and shape and thickness. With the harness tight to her skin, the thought of this is becoming more real. Knowing that he really wants this. And starting to picture it. Picturing bending him over in front of her, listening to his sighs and moans, and shifting again where she's standing. Not the place to be entertaining these fantasies.

But she does file the mental images away for when she gets to whatever crappy motel or rickety set of tents the other three are currently staying in, and looks up to find Vision running his fingers over a particular dildo, eyes dark with arousal. "You wanna get that one, babe?" she asks, and he nods silently, his tongue darting out momentarily to wet his lips. "What's your professional opinion, Jas?"

"Good choice for a first timer," Jas says, and grins between them. "I'll set you two up with the right lube too. Anything else you wanna look at?"

"Can we try the blindfolds?" Wanda asks, and Jas smiles.

They leave the store with just enough time to pack their purchases into Vision's suitcase before he has a train to catch, and she walks him to the station, their hands swinging between them. "How long until you can come back?" she asks softly, and he looks down at her with a gentle smile.

"Maybe a few weeks," he says, and she pouts up at him. "I'll tell you as soon as I know. But you know I'll be back with you as soon as I can be."

"Good," she says, and gives him a suggestive smile. "I want to try out our new toys." When he blushes, she adds, "Maybe you can practice with them...by yourself."

" _Wanda_ ," he hisses, scandalised, but she can see that the thought is turning him on. "I...I...well,  _maybe_."

"Send me pictures," she breathes, and kisses him soundly, sinking her fingers into the soft hair at the back of his head, lingering until the boom of the announcement that his train is about to leave tears them apart and she watches him run through the barrier. Letting her eyes fall to his ass and grinning to herself.

In a shitty motel room later that night, Sam and Natasha's laughter still echoing through the paper-thin walls, she gets herself off to the thought of bending Vision over and fucking him, listening to him moan, beg for her, beg for harder and faster and deeper, a hand clasped over her mouth to muffle her sharp groans. The aftershocks just aren't the same without Vision to curl up to, and she reaches for her phone and fires off a message to him before she can change her mind.

**To: Vizh <3**

**I just came so hard to the thought of fucking you**

**From: Vizh <3**

**You can't just say things like that!**

**To: Vizh <3**

**I can and I did**

**To: Vizh <3**

**I miss you already**

**From: Vizh <3**

**I miss you too**

* * *

Bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet, Wanda grins when she sees a familiar head of blonde hair emerging from the crowds of people streaming through the ticket barriers, and squeaks when Vision sweeps her off her feet and swings her around in a hug, pressing kisses to her cheeks and making her smile helplessly. "It was only three weeks, Vizh," she says softly, and he pulls her close and kisses her, deep and lingering, and she melts into him, hardly noticing the people surging past them, knocking into Vision's suitcase.

"Too long," he murmurs when they break apart, and she smiles, pulling him back for another kiss, reminding herself exactly how amazing his lips feel on hers. "I've spent three weeks listening to Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts planning their wedding. The compound is not the most interesting place to be."

"The Accords made your life boring, huh?" she asks, arching an eyebrow, and he shakes his head.

"My life could never be boring when I still get to see you," he says, and kisses her again, and she's smiling giddily against his mouth. "I found a nicer hotel for us to stay in here. We should go check in, and then perhaps we could go for a walk or go for dinner?"

"I think we should test the bed first," she says, looking up at him from under her lashes, watching the blush thread through his cheeks. Glancing at his suitcase, she asks, "You brought the toys, right, babe?"

"I...I did," he says, very quietly, and she grins wickedly up at him. "I hid them under my bed. Mr. Stark didn't even ask where I'd been."

"Thank God for his wedding fever," she says, and takes the hand not occupied with pulling his suitcase. "Come on. Show me where this hotel is."

When Vision leads her into a building that doesn't look like it's falling apart slightly at the edges, her eyes go wide, and while they wait to check in she lifts herself onto her tiptoes and whispers, "How are you  _paying_  for this?"

"I have money," he says. "Don't worry about it, Wanda. It's only a mid-tier hotel in terms of price, it's fine. I want to spend my time with you somewhere we can be comfortable." Glancing around to make sure no one is looking at them, he lowers his voice further and hesitantly whispers, "And the reviews said the walls are thick. Not much sound can get through them."

"You think of everything," she says, and plants a kiss on his cheek before they move up to the reception desk and the blinding smile of the man behind the counter, and they're walking up a staircase where the carpet isn't threadbare and the walls are lined with abstract watercolours. "This is a nice place, Vizh, you don't have to do this for me."

"I want to," he assures her, and she smiles and stands a step above him to kiss him as long as they're alone, pressing him gently back against the wall. He breaks the kiss first and breathes, "We're not in our room."

"I'll pretend I don't know you like the thought of sex in public," she teases, and he ducks his head, though she can see the flash of want in his eyes. "I like your travel outfit, babe. Easy to take off."

Watching him press the keycard to their door with shaking fingers, she grabs the  _DO NOT DISTURB_ sign from the other side of the doorknob and hangs it before she closes the door. Looking around the hotel room, the window spilling sunlight across the luxuriously thick carpet. And, most importantly, a big bed with a solid-looking headboard made of wire twisted into intricate whorls. A swipe of her hand closes the gauzy curtains, diffusing the sunlight, and she toes off her shoes and turns to face Vision, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Are you okay?" she asks, seeing the set of his shoulders and the darting of his gaze.

He shifts from foot to foot, still clinging to the handle of his suitcase, and finally meets her eyes, and she sees the painful terror reflected back at her. "I'm nervous," he breathes, and she crosses the room to him, cupping his face between her hands, running her thumbs along the familiar lines of his cheekbones.

"Don't be," she says softly, and gives him a reassuring smile. "You don't have to be nervous with me, Vizh. We'll take it slow, okay, just like we always do. If we don't end up doing anything new, that's okay. We can just stand here and make out for a while then go out for dinner if that's what you want."

He looks down at her for a long moment of silence, then takes a deep, steadying breath and gives her a small smile. "Thank you," he says, and she just gazes up at him, affection a warm swell in her chest. "I don't know why I feel like this, I...I thought about this so much."

"I think you've built it up too much and made yourself nervous," she says, and his face falls. "No, babe, c'mon, it's  _normal_. You did the same thing the first night you kissed me, don't you remember?"

"I know," he says, and drops his head to kiss her, as soft and sweet as the first time. "Have I ever told you how wonderful you are, Wanda?"

"Maybe once or twice," she teases, and he finally smiles fully. "Now let me see you, Vizh." The mind stone shines through the disguise first, crimson creeping out from that glow until her Vision is standing in front of her, and she kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck and grinning against his mouth when his arms wrap around her, his hands secure under her thighs to carry her towards the bed, lowering them down.

"I missed kissing you," he whispers, and she knows she's looking up at starry-eyed, utterly besotted. But it's hard to be ashamed when she can feel him against every inch of her. "Wanda, could you...can I take my shirt off?"

"You know I always encourage that," she teases, and he smiles back at her, relaxing into the kiss as she pulls his shirt over his head, crumpling it somewhere to the left side of the bed and running her hands down his chest, his skin warm and so much softer than she ever expected. "I should take photos of you like this, babe. So I never forget exactly how gorgeous you are."

"Maybe later," he says, and she smirks at the thought of getting him to pose for her. And he agreed so readily. Maybe she's found something else to pull at, to tease out until he admits that he likes it. After six months of them mostly having sex the way she wants, his focus always on pleasing her, the chance to please him sends a warm thrill of arousal through her.

"Can I take mine off?" she asks, and he nods, and she pulls her shirt up over head, tossing it down to tangle with his on the ground, kissing him harder as his hands trace over her bare back, fingers tracing along the strap of her bra. And they stay like that as time slips past, kissing slowly, passionately, hands exploring familiar skin, hers cupping his face as his slide through her hair, pulling her closer.

"Wanda?" His soft gasp of a question breaks the silence, and she pulls back to look at him, eyes dark with desire, hands dropping to her hips. "Can you...um...can you...I-"

"What do you want?" she asks gently, stroking her hands down his neck and over his shoulders. "You have to tell me, babe. I can't...well, I  _can_ read minds." He laughs, and she smiles as the tension melts away. "But I need to hear you say it."

"I...I did some research," he says, and she gives him an encouraging nod, adjusting herself in his lap so she isn't putting so much weight on him. "And I know that foreplay is very important for...for  _pegging_." He rushes the word out, blushing, and swallows thickly. "And a-an article I read advised not trying to go straight to the...um, the  _endgame_  immediately. To experiment around the same... _area_  first."

"What are you asking for, Vizh?" she asks, the air between them charged with lust, and she drags her nails slowly down his chest, tracing the edges of vibranium plates, lifting herself away when he shifts his hips in an attempt to grind himself against her. " _Babe_ , tell me what you want."

"You know what I'm trying to say," he says, desperation in his eyes.

"We're trying this because you want to, Vizh," she says. "And you have to tell me what you want. What you like. You  _never_  tell me when you want something I'm not doing, and I need you to say it now." Cupping a hand to his cheek to turn his head up and look into his eyes, she says, "I know it's hard to talk about this. But we're each other's only sexual partner. If you can't tell me candidly what you want, I don't think we should try this."

"I...I...I..." He blinks up at her, breathing shallow, and closes his eyes. "I want you to finger me. Please."

She rewards him with a kiss, and he clutches at her, drawing her hips against his. "Good," she breathes. "I need you to tell me what you want, babe. Just like that. It's important for everything we do to be safe and consensual." She smirks down at him and adds, "And it's really fucking hot to hear you talk like that."

"Can we kiss for a bit longer first?" he asks, so nervous, and she kisses him gently.

"We can kiss for as long as you want," she breathes, and slowly presses him back onto the bed, straddling his hips and just enjoying the feeling of his lips against hers. His gasp when she brushes her tongue against his lower lip, the way he gives in to her so easily, kisses her back with just as much passion, his hands at the small of her back pulling her close. Just lying in bed, making out as the sun shimmers through the gauzy curtains, and when she pulls back and slowly opens her eyes she can see the way it reflects on his vibranium, making him shine. "Vizh, can I keep undressing you?" He nods, and she arches an eyebrow. "Babe, I need you to say yes or no when I ask you questions."

"Yes," he breathes, and she opens the button of his shorts, dropping a series of kisses along his neck as she pushes them down and off the end of the bed, running her hand up the firm muscle of his thigh and cupping his erection, his groan making her grin into his skin. " _Wanda_."

"You're so hard," she breathes, feeling him shudder at her breath on his skin. "You really are excited about this, aren't you?"

"I thought about it a lot," he whispers, faintly embarrassed, and she raises her head again to look him in the eyes, affection swelling in her chest. "I...I almost tried it out alone, but I...I wanted it to be you the first time."

Head spinning momentarily with just how hot the images that flood her mind are - thinking about him in his bed in the compound, the bed she lay in while he read to her and braided her hair and did everything he could to soothe her after nightmares, him there with the lights lowered, gasping and moaning, moving against his own hand - she lowers her head to kiss him, taking his lower lip between her teeth and tugging. "You are so fucking hot, babe," she breathes, almost a growl, and he flushes. "God, do you have  _any idea_  what you do to me?"

"I don't think I do," he says, and she takes his hand to slip it beneath her shorts, letting him feel how wet she is. " _Oh_...oh  _Wanda_."

"I'm so glad you waited," she says, her voice roughening when he moves his fingers against her and she arches against him, "because,  _fuck_ , babe, I wanna watch this happen so bad. I want you to know how it feels when you're inside me."

" _Please_ ," he groans out, the hand not inside her shorts cupping the back of her head, pulling on her hair slightly when he pulls her down to kiss him, frantic and messy. "Please, Wanda, I can't wait any more."

"Are you sure?" she asks, planting a hand against his chest to stop him reaching up for another kiss. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"I'm sure," he promises. "You won't hurt me."

"Promise you'll tell me if something doesn't feel right," she says, and he nods. " _Promise_  me, Vizh."

"I promise," he says, and she sits back on his thighs, gazing at him, his lips swollen with kissing and his chest heaving. "Wanda...are you nervous?"

"I'm used to getting fingered, not doing it," she says, and he flushes. "God, Vision, please just tell me if I hurt you. I won't be upset. I can't hurt you."

"You won't," he says, and props himself up on one elbow to tenderly cup her cheek. "I trust you. I want you to do this." He looks down momentarily, then back up at her, and though he rushes he doesn't seem so bashful when he says, "I want you to fuck me with your fingers."

"Oh  _fucking hell_ , Vizh," she breathes, and drops a kiss on his lips. "The lube is in your suitcase, right?" A nod that she forgives, and she climbs off him, unbuttoning her shorts and tossing them aside. "Lie on your stomach, babe."

Trying not to give away how fast her heart is pounding with nerves, she grabs the bottle from where it's hidden at the bottom of his suitcase, below a pile of the exact shirts she likes to steal, and feels her breath practically stop when she turns around. Seeing Vision, that being she was so in awe of when they first met, face-down on the hotel bed for her,  _waiting_  for her, is so intensely hot that she has to take a moment to swallow and calm herself down.

"You're beautiful," she says softly, crawling back onto the bed and dropping a kiss to the back of his shoulder, running a fingertip down the curve of his spine. "You are  _so_  beautiful." Grabbing one of the decorative pillows stacked at the top of the bed, she says, "Prop yourself up on this. I wanna be able to hear you if you say something doesn't feel right."

"Or if I say something feels  _exactly_  right?" he asks, a teasing tone to his words, and she gives him a falsely scandalised look when he turns his head to look at her, eyes gleaming dark.

"The way you moan is hot, you know that," she says. "I tell you that every single time." Uncapping the lube in her hands, her fingers shaking, she says, "Tell me one more time that you're absolutely sure you want to do this."

"I'm sure," he says. "Wanda, I'm as sure I want to do this as I was the first night we had sex. I want  _you_  to do this."

"Okay," she says, and leans down to kiss him softly. "Okay. Just relax, Vizh."

Another breath to steady herself, and she moves her hand downwards, past the dip of his spine that she's traced in the silvery spill of the dawn while he lies sleeping next to her, While she squeezes what seems to be at least half the bottle of lube over everything, definitely getting it on the bed sheets, she listens to his breathing, the way it grows shallower, stutters as she smooths her hand over his ass. That, at least, she's familiar with, the way it feels beneath her hands when they're kissing, the way it looks in everything from his Avengers uniform to nothing at all. But this is new territory, and somehow so much scarier than when they started having sex.

She understands now why he was so hesitant, pausing every few seconds to ask if she was okay, if she was sure, if what he was doing felt good. Regrets getting frustrated and snapping at him, because when she's the one who could hurt him she's terrified. With a hand planted soothingly between his shoulder blades, she whispers, "Breathe, babe. Relax. Let me in."

And as her first finger slides into him, he groans somewhere low in his chest, knuckles pale on the edges of the pillow he's clutching, and his gaze darts to meet hers searching for it. "I'm okay," he says before she can ask, voice rough and words broken by a groan. "Keep going."

"I don't wanna-"

"You won't hurt me," he promises, again. He stays looking at her, and the trust he's putting in her makes her so sure of how much she adores him, how much she feels for him, when he opens himself to her and wants her to do this. Makes himself so vulnerable for her. A sharp intake of breath, and he says, "It feels good, Wanda.  _You_  feel good." His hips arch back against her finger and he breathes, "Move. I...I mean, can you? Move?"

So, so slowly, she lets herself relax, watching his face to see every flicker of movement, his fingers curling into the fabric of the pillow case, the desperate rasp of his breathing. "Another," he breathes, and looks up at her, a sheen of lust darkening his eyes. "Another finger, Wanda.  _Please_."

"It's too fast, I'll hurt you-"

"It's not too fast," he says, and arches into her again. " _Please_. I can take it. I  _can_." Biting her lip out of sheer nerves, she slips another finger into him and he groans so loudly she's not sure even improved soundproofing in the walls will hold up against it. "Oh  _God_ , Wanda, I...talk to me."

"I  _am_  talking to you," she says, still teasing even though she's so nervous. Perhaps to cover up how nervous she is.

"No, no, talk...talk dirty to me," he says in a rush, and her own breath hitches at him asking for something, asking her to please him.

"You look so gorgeous like this," she says, and he groans, face half-buried in his pillow. "You're taking it so well, babe, you feel so good. Do you want me to fuck you harder?"

" _Yes_." She smirks slowly, growing into the confidence.

"Then you have to ask." A mumble from somewhere against the pillow, and she says, "What was that, Vision? I can't hear you."

"F-fuck me," he says, groans it out. " _Fuck_  me, Wanda. Make me feel it."

"Good," she breathes, and moves her hand faster. "You're so good, Vizh, look at you. I wanna make you feel amazing, make you come so hard. I want you to say my name." Watching him, mouth open in an endless groan against the pillow, she says, "Let me hear it, babe."

" _Wanda_." A jerk of his hips back against her, and he breathes, "Another finger. Please. One more."

When she does, after yet more lube, he cries out, a sound she's never heard before. Unashamedly loud, turning her on more than she could ever describe, but she doesn't touch herself. "You sound so hot," she says, and he groans something like her name. "Imagine how good this will feel when it's not my fingers. When I'm inside you, filling you up, making you moan. Will you scream for me, Vizh? Like I scream for you?"

"Fuck fuck  _fuck_ ," he grits out, moving with her, following her movements. "Wanda,  _please_ , I...I wanna come. Make me come."

"Can you come just from this?" she asks, thrusting her fingers harder into him, and his moan seems to be answer enough. "Come on, babe, you can do it. Show me that you like this. Come for me."

She slips her hand from his shoulder down to curl around his erection, stroking him, and he cries out and comes. Jerking against her, for longer than she ever imagined he could be shuddering through it, and when he's done he slumps down against the bed. She slowly withdraws her fingers, grabbing one of the complimentary towels to wipe off the excess lube from both of them, and lies down next to him, tracing a line of vibranium that curves over his shoulder. "Vizh? Babe, are you okay?"

A hum, and he turns his head to look at her, a giddy grin splashed across his face, his eyes shining. "You're incredible," he breathes, and leans to capture her mouth in a passionate kiss, one that makes her keenly aware of just how turned on she is. " _God_ , that was incredible."

"So," she says, smiling into his eyes, "you like dirty talk?"

He nods, biting at his lip in a way he must not realise is so hot, and says, "I like it. And I...I like it when you praise me. It...it's nice to hear."

"Noted," she says, and he curls an arm around her and pulls her on top of him. "You've never moaned like that before."

"It felt really,  _really_  good," he says, and she giggles at how starry-eyed and breathless he is. "Oh...do you want to come too? I didn't even  _think_ , I'm sorry, I was so...um, so distracted."

"It's fine," she says, and leans down to kiss him. "We have a few days for me to come. This is all for you, babe." She sits up on top of him, stretches until her back cracks and says, "Let's clean up and go have dinner. I think I saw a nice place a few streets over."

"Wanda." She turns around from climbing off the bed and finding her shampoo in the depths of her backpack, watching Vision slowly sit up, wincing ever-so-slightly. "I...you're really an amazing person."

"You are too," she says, and tries not to smile to herself too much as she slips into the bathroom and turns the shower as hot as she can stand.

* * *

Snow is falling thick outside, dusting the window of their hotel room with intricate whorls of ice, and Vision is kneeling at the window to watch it, eyes shining with wonder. Mug of tea warming her hands, cross-legged in the armchair, Wanda smiles at him, this perfect moment of bliss. She didn't get to have him with her for Christmas or New Year's, resigned to just a five-minute phone call while she was alone, frequently interrupted by Tony's voice on the other end of the line, and since he turned up at the train station shyly handing her a gift and kissing her cheek, she's never been more grateful to have him with her.

"I missed you," she says softly, and he turns to look at her, giving her the same sweet smile that sets her heart aflutter. "I wish we could spend Christmas together. Then I could get a midnight kiss at New Year's." She glances down, then back up at him, standing and moving across the room to crouch down in front of her, eyes shining as he looks up at her. "I've never had one before."

"Maybe next year," he says, and kneels up to kiss her, hands on her thighs as hers trace the vibranium plating that curves over his face and down his neck. The longer they linger, the closer his hands get to the hem of her pyjama shorts, fingertips slipping just beneath them, and she smirks against his mouth.

"Bed?" she asks softly, and he nods, kissing her again as he stands, pulls her into his arms and she giggles, his lips on her neck as he tumbles them onto the bed, lying across it, and she just watches him working at the buttons of her shirt, pulling the flannel halves apart and pressing a kiss to her stomach. "You too, babe. Shirt off."

They only break apart for a moment as he pulls his sweater and shirt over his head, dropping them somewhere behind him, and returns to kissing her neck, in that perfect way that makes her arch her hips into his, and press a hand to his shoulder to turn him onto his back, slipping out of her shorts and unzipping his slacks, straddling his thigh and kissing him. He breaks away, loops her hair behind her ear and gives her the sweetest smile she's ever seem. "You're so beautiful," he breathes.

"Keep talking like that and you can have whatever you want," she says, and surges forward to kiss him again, his hands wrapping over the small of her back and guiding her hips to move against his. She pulls away with a sharp gasp of, " _Vizh_ ," and looks down at him, his eyes dark. "What  _do_  you want, babe?"

He presses his lips to hers again, still holding her close, letting her grind against him and groan softly against his mouth, then looks up into her eyes. "I...I want to try pegging," he says, voice shaking, and she smiles proudly at him actually asking for something. "But I know how nervous you are, so...so I want you to come first." Glancing down at her hips still moving against his thigh, he flushes and mumbles, "Like this, if you can."

" _Fuck_ , Vizh," she breathes out, and he smiles slightly. "You're sure? Really sure?"

"Absolutely sure," he says, and she kisses him, tugging his bottom lip between her teeth, his hands pressing at her back encouraging her to move faster, and when she pulls away with a gasp and starts to kiss at his neck he groans at the back of his throat. "I-I-I like it when you're on top of me, Wanda. I  _like_  it."

"I know," she breathes against his neck, feeling him shudder at the touch, moving harder against him, chasing the release building bright and hot at the base of her spine. "I like it too. I  _love_ it, I love watching you, I love seeing you turned on. I like that I'm the first. The  _only_  one who knows how you look when you come."

A breathy, " _Oh_ ," from him and she kisses him, moaning his name against his mouth, grinding faster against him, his grip on her tightening, hands slipping down to cup her ass, and she breaks the kiss, pressing her forehead against his shoulder, digging her nails into his shoulder and moaning out his name as she comes, hips jolting hard against him.

When the aftershocks have passed and she's stopped shuddering, smiling at the soft kisses he brushes to her temple, she adjusts herself in his lap and smooths her thumb over his cheek, seeing his eyes dark with want. "You're so good, babe," she whispers, and sees the way he perks up, eyes shining. Dropping a kiss on his lips, she says, "Do you want to keep going?"

"Yes," he breathes without missing a beat, and she kisses him, pressing him back onto the bed, his hands at her waist. When she pulls away, admiring him, he looks up at her and says, "How do you want me?"

" _Shit_ ," she whispers, almost more to herself, just at him asking. Being so obedient. Letting her take the lead, no matter what. "On your stomach, babe. And be patient. I really don't want to hurt you doing this."

"You could never hurt me," he says, breathless, and she melts and kisses him, wondering if he even understands the magnitude of him saying that to her. When she  _could_  hurt him, if she wanted to. Or by accident, when her nightmares get so bad her powers manifest while she's sleeping. "But...Wanda, I...I want to kiss you. Please."

She can't resist him that, and instead grabs a pillow from the top of the bed, pulls the case off and says, "Put this under your hips. But if it hurts in this position, or it doesn't feel good, we're changing it."

"Yes, yes, of course," he breathes, already rushing, already so obviously turned on. She leans down to kiss him for a little longer, his erection pressing into her, his aching desperation obvious in the way he kisses her, opens his mouth beneath hers, clasps a hand to the back of her head to hold her closer. "I want you, Wanda.  _Please_."

"Please what?" she asks softly, propping herself up on his chest, thrilling at the whine he lets out when she distances her lips from his. "Tell me, Vizh."

"Please finger me," he breathes out in a rush, and she traces a curve of vibranium, watching his eyes follow the slow movement of her fingers.

"And?"

"And...and..." He blinks wide eyes up at her, and she just gives him an encouraging smile. "And then  _fuck me_."

"Good," she breathes, and kisses him softly. "You know I love it when you tell me what you want." Another kiss, and she promises, "I'm gonna make it so good for you, babe."

"I know," he says, and gives her a small smile. "You always make it good for me." A shift of his hips, and he grits out, "I can't wait any more, Wanda. I need you inside me."

One more kiss, and she slides off him, retrieving the lube from his suitcase and carefully pulling out her harness and the dildo, tossing both onto the bed next to him, watching his eyes widen looking at them. "Relax, babe," she breathes, and kisses him, finding a comfortable position draped over him to slip her lubed-up hand between his legs and slide a finger into him, swallowing his sharp gasp and keeping her other hand on his cheek, holding him tenderly, grounding him. "How does it feel?"

"Good," he gasps out, and she stays kissing him, languid and lingering, her focus on slowly adding another finger, more lube, and the way he starts to moan, a sound that sinks deep into her bones, makes her feel something raw and primal. Makes her  _want_  to fuck him, to bend him over and have her way with him until he's incapable of saying anything but her name.

She doesn't know how long they lie there kissing, but she adds a third finger and he moans out her name, long and loud, and the kissing gets sloppier the longer she moves her hand against him, teeth and tongue, his hands in her hair and tugging slightly, keeping her close, and she breaks away, her breath coming shallowly as she meets his eyes. "Are you alright?" she asks, and he nods eagerly. "Use your  _words_ , babe."

"I need you," he gasps out, and she stills, nerves swarming in her stomach. " _Please_ , Wanda. I'm okay, I  _promise_. I need to know what it's like, I...I need to feel you."

She moves away from him, strapping herself into the harness, trying not to let herself get lost in worry about what they're doing, squeezing what must be the rest of the bottle of lube over everything, definitely staining the sheets. But she'd rather deal with raised eyebrows from hotel cleaning staff than the potential of hurting him, and she still feels like it's not enough, eyeing his suitcase for another bottle that she knows has to be in there.

His whisper of her name draws her attention back to him, and he's propped himself up on his elbows and is staring at her, at the dildo strapped to her hips, and his eyes are wide, his mouth slightly open, and it's quite possibly the sexiest sight she's ever seen. "You look gorgeous," she breathes, and he looks up at her, swallowing thickly. Moving closer to him, awkward with the new sensation of the harness around her, she looks down at him and asks, "Is this angle going to work, babe?"

"I think so," he says softly, and he must catch the doubt that flickers across her face, because he reaches for her hand and gently squeezes. "I will tell you if it isn't working." He pulls her hand to his lips, brushes a kiss to her palm, and gives her that smouldering look as he breathes, "Now fuck me. Please."

" _God_ , I love it when you talk like that," she says, and leans carefully over him, slowly pressing into him, watching his face the entire time. Waiting for a flash of pain, or the slightest hint of discomfort. Expecting him to wince, to tell her to stop, to pull out, that they never should have tried experimenting with this in the first place.

But he doesn't. His face goes slack in amazement, his eyes falling closed, and his fingers curl into the sheets, his knuckles pale he's clutching them so tightly, his breathing rough and so loud in the silence. And he groans her name, low in his chest, drawn-out, and it sets her alight. She's gentle, slow, but instinct is screaming at her to make it fast and hard, to fuck him like this the same way she fucks him when he's inside her, in sharp frantic jerks of her hips. Awkwardly balancing herself, feeling so much clumsier than she ever usually does when the have sex, she cups a hand to his cheek and asks, "Are you okay?"

" _Fuck_ ," he breathes out, and opens his eyes into hers, desperation written through his, his chest heaving. "I...you... _fuck_ , you're  _inside me_  right now."

"Am I hurting you?" she asks, aching with worry, and he shakes his head.

"Not hurting," he murmurs before she can correct him. "Feels good, you can move. Please move."

An experimental shift of her hips, and he moans long and loud, encouraging her to go a little faster, harder, fucking him slow and deep, watching him, the way he arches against her, and his hands clutch tighter at the bed sheets. "How does it feel?" she asks, so turned on watching him writhing beneath her, seeing him enjoy it so much.

" _Incredible_ ," he groans, and meets her eyes. "I...I love...I love the way you make me feel, Wanda. I love it  _so much_."

"What do you need me to do?" she asks, and he looks bewildered for a moment. "What do you need me to do to make you come, babe?"

" _Fuck_ ," he breathes, and lifts a hand to pull her down for an awkwardly-angled kiss that breaks after only a moment. "Harder. Please. And...and touch me."

It takes her a minute or two to properly coordinate her thrusts, the bed creaking and the headboard sporadically thudding against the wall, with stroking him, but she finds the right rhythm and he cries out, pulling on the sheets, spread out beneath her and arching against her, his breath loud and rough and fast. "Jesus  _fuck_  you look so good like this," she breathes, and he groans. "You take it so well, babe. Do you like getting fucked?"

"I like it I like it I like, more please  _more_." He's frantic, writhing, arching against her, and she's so turned on watching him, seeing him lose himself completely, spitting out, " _Fuck_  fuck fuck fuck  _fuck_ ,", her hand moving faster over him, her hips grinding against him faster, and he jolts almost violently, cries out her name and comes.

He goes limp on the bed, so still she's worried, and reaches up to touch his face, smoothing her hand down his neck. "Vizh? Babe?  _Vision_?" He looks up at her, bleary-eyed, and she asks, "Are you okay?"

"That...that was...oh my  _goodness_ ," he breathes out, and she smiles softly. Slowly draws out of him, wincing every time he lets out a quiet fragment of a hiss, unbuckles the harness from around her hips and wraps a towel around it before throwing it to the ground and climbing off the bed.

She wets one of the hand towels in the bathroom, very gently cleaning him up, lost in gazing at him. He seems so relaxed, moreso than she's ever seen him after sex, gazing dazedly up at the ceiling until she curls up next to him and kisses his shoulder. "Experiment successful?" she asks, and he turns his head and grins at her.

" _Very_  successful," he says, and moves to kiss her. "Thank you. Just...thank you  _so much_."

"My pleasure, Vizh," she says, and his eyes dart down. "That was so hot, babe."

"You can get harnesses that have a built-in pocket for a vibrator so you can feel something too," he says softly, and she can feel herself growing wetter at the thought. "Maybe we should try that next time?"

"We'll see how sore you are tomorrow before we say we'll try again," she says, and he pulls her on top of him, stroking her hair, eyes shining.

"I don't think I'm ever going to regret this," he says, and she smiles. "My only regret is that we didn't try it sooner."

"I like seeing your kinky side," she says, and he blushes. "You're so sexy, Vizh. I  _loved_  that."

"Me too," he says shyly, and pulls her down into a lingering kiss, gently rolling them over and sliding a hand down her stomach. "And now it's my turn to make you feel good."

He trails kisses down her stomach, hands pushing her thighs apart, and she grins up at the ceiling until her mouth falls open around a moan of, " _Vision_."

* * *

She steps onto a smoky platform, the noise overwhelming, a rush of people knocking her and her tiny backpack every which way, and then a familiar hand is around hers, tugging her against Vision's body, his smile calming the panic that had started to crawl up her throat. "Hi," she says softly, and he grins, dropping his head to kiss her.

"Happy one year since our first kiss," he says, revealing an exquisite bouquet of pink and yellow roses from behind his back, and she can't help a slight squeal, kissing him again.

"I can't believe you  _remember_ ," she breathes, and his face falls.

"You don't?"

"Of course I do, Vizh," she says, and his eyes start to shine. "It was the best night of my life. I waited over a year for that kiss, you know that."

"It was the best night of my life too," he says, and then leans closer, lowering his voice. "My suitcase is already at the motel. I brought  _everything_."

"Then tonight is going to be even better than our night a year ago," she says, smirking, and takes the flowers from him, linking their fingers together. "Come on, babe."

He follows her out of the train station obediently, and leads her down narrow cobblestone alleyways, almost empty of other people. Meaning she can press him back against the wall when looking at him becomes too much, kiss him soundly, the hand not occupied with her bouquet trailing down his chest, feeling the warmth of his skin through his thin shirt. "We have to get inside first, darling," he says softly, and she gives him a suggestive look from beneath her lashes.

"I know you haven't forgotten when we had sex in that forest," she says, and his eyes go dark, his breath stuttering. "Or on that beach. Or-"

"Motel," he says, and takes her hand, pulling her along, and she giggles to herself, following him to a tiny motel, watching him get the key from the receptionist and following him up the stairs to their room.

Luckily, there's a vase already waiting, and she can fill it up in their tiny en-suite bathroom and unwrap the cellophane from around her flowers to bash the stems and put them in water, brightening the room. "They're beautiful, Vizh," she says softly, and gives him a smile. "A whole year with you. Best of my life."

"Mine too," he says, and she grins.

"That's only one of two, babe," she says, and he smiles.

"Then you've made fifty percent of my life blissful," he says, and she shakes her head fondly at him.

"Charmer." He cups his hands around her waist and pulls her close, and they sink easily into a lingering kiss, her arms winding around her neck and his pulling her closer, their bodies moulding easily together.

She slips her hands between them first, unbuttons his shirt and pulls it down his arms, running her hands over his chest, the familiar firm muscle, taking his hands and guiding them to the hem of her dress. He pulls it up over her head without needing prompted, his gaze flickering up and down her body, and breathes, "You're beautiful," before they return to kissing, wrapped languidly around each other.

"When do I get to fuck you?" she asks when he moves down to start kissing her neck, and he groans into her skin, his teeth brushing against her. "You wanna start now?"

"Yes please," he groans, and she smiles, unzipping his slacks and pushing them and his underwear down into a pile they just kick aside on the floor.

She bends to unzip his suitcase, clothes and books spilling out in a jumbled pile, and grabs the lube and her harness, smirk curling the corner of her mouth. "Which one, babe?" she asks, running her fingers teasingly over each of the three dildos inside, and his eyes are wide.

"Blue one," he says, and she grins. Of course he wants their most recent purchase, longer and thicker than the two they had before, and she can't help remembering the way he cried out when she fucked him with it. Screamed, really. There was a noise complaint.

Taking that and the tiny vibrator he got her for Valentine's Day - as well as flowers and a necklace, the romantic that he is - she stands up and returns to kissing him, enjoying his soft groan against her lips when she pops open the cap on the bottle of lube. Breaking the kiss in a smirk, she drops to her knees, and he groans, " _Wanda_ ," above her.

"Happy anniversary," she breathes, and wraps her lips around him as she slips a lubed finger into him, and his hands dart out to catch himself on the table behind them, pressing her tongue flat against his length to hear him moan her name.

She opens him up slowly, two then three fingers, and the way he moans is familiar by now, the way his breath hitches over her name, and he cups the back of her head, his hips jerking back and forth between her mouth and her fingers. " _Fuck_ ," he breathes out, and she thrills at the swearing, the sure sign that she's doing something right. "Wanda, fuck me now. Please."

Pulling off him and placing a soft kiss on his hip bone, she looks up at him and says, "You gotta beg for it, babe. Maybe I should just make you come like this, huh?"

"No, no, no,  _please_ , I need to be fucked," he pleads, and she smirks up at him, slowly getting to her feet. "I need you, Wanda, I need you inside me, I need to feel you,  _please_." He pulls her into a frantic kiss, his erection pressing into her thigh, and breathes, "Please please please, I  _need_  you."

"You're so pretty when you beg for me, babe," she coos, and kisses him again, brushing her tongue along the seam of his lips before she pulls away, and he whines. Leaning forward to press him back against the table, she smirks into his eyes and says, "Bend over this table for me."

" _Oh_...o-okay," he stammers out, and she kisses him lightly and turns around to strap herself into the harness, slipping the vibrator into the front pocket they experimented with more around her birthday, seeing what she could feel to match what he gets out of it. A lot, as it turns out.

When she turns back around, lubing herself up, she groans at the back of her throat seeing him bent over the table, waiting for her, and presses her hand between his shoulder blades as she positions herself, bending low to kiss the back of his neck. "You are so damn sexy, Vizh," she breathes, biting at him for the hitch in his breath, smoothing a thumb over the dull red mark that'll darken up later. "How do you want it?"

"Hard," he breathes, and she smirks and presses slowly into him, rubbing his back soothingly when he arches against her, fingers curling tight around the edges of the table. "I wanna feel it tomorrow, oh  _God_ , Wanda,  _fuck me_."

She presses the tiny controller for the vibrator into his hand, and he flicks the switch and she bucks into him, spitting out, " _Shit shit shit_ ," at the sensation directly against her clit, rocking her hips against him, digging her nails into his back until she's scratching him, leaving faint lines of gold across his crimson skin. "How does it feel, babe?"

"So good,  _please_ ," he rushes out, and it makes her ache, her hips jerking into him over and over again, heat building desperately at the base of her spine. "How does it - oh  _fuck_ \- f-feel for you?"

"I love fucking you," she grits out, and he moans, high-pitched, almost loud enough to be called crying out. "Turn up the vibration, babe." He does, in a jerk of his thumb and a moan when she thrusts deeper, and she screams, bucking into him. "Fuck, Vizh,  _fuck_ , you look so fucking sexy like this. Say my name."

" _Wanda_."

"Louder," she breathes, moving faster, harder, pulling his hips back onto her. "Scream it."

"F-f- _fuck_ ,  _Wanda_!" There's the dull sound of a crack, but she doesn't notice, scratching so hard down his back she draws a few bright drops of blood as she comes screaming his name, her hips pushed deep into him.

"Oh  _fuck_ ," she breathes out when she recovers, and stretches to softly kiss the scratch marks she's left on his back. "How close are you, babe?"

He moans, shifting back against her, and groans, " _Touch me_." She does as he asks, wrapping her hand around him, fucking him fast and deep the way he likes, and when he comes he screams her name, jerking against her desperately.

She pulls out of him very slowly, trying to be gentle, unbuckling her harness and letting it fall, and he immediately straightens up and snatches her into a kiss. His hands wrap around her thighs and her legs tangle around him, and he moves very briefly out of the kiss to breathe, "You are  _amazing_ ," before he presses them together again, lifting her onto the edge of the table.

Which immediately splinters beneath her weight, the legs collapsing, and she'd fall if her legs weren't firmly wrapped around him. As it is, she lets out a surprised shriek, clinging to him, and then drops down, turning to inspect the damage. "Well shit," she says, and looks back at him. "Maybe we shouldn't fuck over motel furniture."

"I'll settle with them, it's fine," he says, just brushing it off like it isn't even an issue, and she just shakes her head fondly and smiles. "In the morning. I'll tell them it just collapsed overnight, we don't know what happened."

"You little liar," she says in delight, and kisses him softly. "So what do you want to do right now?"

"I think the bed looks tempting," he says, and she smirks up at him.

"Well why don't you go lie down for me?" He kisses her once more and obeys, leaning back against the decorative pillows, and she grins at him as she pulls two more toys from his suitcase. "So what'll it be tonight, babe? Handcuffs," she dangles the brightly-polished silver pair tantalisingly from one hand, "or blindfold?" She watches his gaze move between the handcuffs and the velvety black blindfold, one leg bent, looking the very picture of debauched, and he smiles at her.

"Both."


End file.
